In certain industrial applications, electrical connectors are required to be securely connected and maintained at the connected position by locking to each other. These electrical connecter are typically provided with locking structure such as latches to lock the connector housings to each other.
In conventional connector assemblies, a locking device is attached, to one of the connectors and the locking device is at an open position before the two counterpart connectors are mated. After the two connectors are mated, the locking device is moved to the lock position so as to lock the two connectors together. The locking may move by itself to the locked position before the two connectors are mated, therefore causing difficulties of the mating process or at least reducing the efficiency of the assembling process.
It is therefore a need to provide a connector assembly with a locking device which will be kept at the open position before the two counterpart connectors are connected together and mated.